


Fall of Man

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [20]
Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Planet of the Apes (2001), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)
Genre: Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, End of the World, Evolution, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Genocide, Hardcore, Music, Rebellion, Species Dysphoria, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <i>Dawn of the Planet of the Apes</i> fanmix. Here, you will find songs about evolution, power, war and rebellion. And the apocalypse. Can’t forget the apocalypse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of Man

**Author's Note:**

> The song “Savior” is about the bond between Caesar and Malcolm, and “Change (In the House of Flies)” is about Caesar’s personal evolution. The other songs are pretty self-explanatory. Enjoy!

* * *

 

01.  **Matthew Good Band**  - Fall of Man // 02.  **Woodkid**  - Iron // 03.  **Linkin Park**  - The Catalyst // 04.  **Pearl Jam**  - Do The Evolution // 05.  **Imagine Dragons**  - Radioactive // 06.  **Lorde**  - Everybody Wants To Rule the World // 07.  **The Veils**  - Jesus For The Jugular // 08.  **Hurt**  - Wars // 09.  **Faithless**  - Mass Destruction // 10.  **Korn**  - Evolution // 11.  **Deftones**  - Change (In the House of Flies) // 12.  **The Smashing Pumpkins**  - The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning // 13.  **Skillet**  - Hero // 14. **Jay-Z feat. Rihanna & Kayne West** - Run This Town // 15.  **Red Hot Chili Peppers**  - Savior // 16.  **Muse**  - Map Of The Problematique // 17.  **Eli Lieb**  - Skyfall // 18. **Disturbed**  - Another Way To Die // 19.  **Nine Inch Nails**  - Zero Sum // 20.  **Three Days Grace**  - Riot // 21.  **Radiohead**  - Paranoid Android // 22.  **Basement Jaxx**  - Wheres Your Head At // 23.  **Motorhead**  - Line in the Sand // 24.  **James Blunt**  - No Bravery // 25.  **Muse**  - Apocalypse Please // 26.  **30 Seconds To Mars**  - This Is War

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/fall-of-man)) ([DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b6c0l35th68zm3z/Apes.zip))**

 

* * *

 


End file.
